Beautiful
by White Firebird
Summary: A drunk Sam enters Freddie's apartment one night looking to continue the party...but she might get more than just a party from Freddie.


**Hey y'all. Hello, Seattle's gonna be updated soon. In the meantime, enjoy this little one-shot I got the inspiration for the other night. Hope you all like.**

**I don't own iCarly.**

It was 3:30 in the morning when Freddie's eyes snapped open. He had been trying to go to sleep since ten, but for some reason, his body just didn't feel like cooperating with his mind tonight. So instead of staring at the ceiling and trying to will himself to sleep, he stood up in his bed and reached over to his desk, grabbing his laptop and turning it on, figuring he might as well do some work on the iCarly server if he wasn't going to be sleeping. That always helped to pass the time.

As he was configuring some stuff, he decided to look at Splashface and see if Carly had a good time at the party she and Sam had tried dragging him to. Sure enough, once he clicked on his best friend's page, he saw a boatload of photos that had been uploaded by her that showed the two of them having a whole lot of fun. He also couldn't help but notice the plastic cups that both girls had in their hands in the majority of the pictures. Chuckling, he thought to himself that his best friend and secret crush must've had a bit _too_ much fun tonight.

Then he thought about the two words he just used to describe Sam. **Secret crush**. Freddie couldn't quite pinpoint the exact time that he began to develop such feelings for the blonde. It started off innocently enough when they shared their first kiss together...and then it just kinda spiraled out of control with each and every time the two of them hung out. It had been almost two years since they kissed, and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't think about it at least once a day. Deciding to forego the work he was doing on the server, he looked at all the photos that Carly had posted from the party, and smiled as he watched them both, particularly Sam, have a ball.

Just then though, he heard a loud smash, and, becoming a bit alarmed, he got out of his bed and grabbed the baseball bat he used to use to defend himself from Sam during their more...violent days. Slowly exiting his room and tip-toeing down the hall, he turned the corner and found his front door wide open, only to find...

"Sam?"

There she was, in all her blonde headed glory. She was holding herself up on the mantle over the fire place, a lopsided smile on her lips as she eyed Freddie up and down.

"Haaaaaaayyy Frednerrrrrrrrrd", she slurred as she gathered her balance and stepped forward. He dropped the bat but stayed rooted to where he was. Glancing over her, his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed, and quickly enough, Freddie came to the only logical conclusion for her behavior.

"You're drunk", he said simply as she stumbled forward and landed on the couch, giggling madly as she flipped her hair back, before patting the seat next to her, inviting him to sit with her.

"Come an' sit with me, we got a lot to talk about!", she said with the same smile. When Freddie didn't immediately move to sit down, she pouted and exclaimed, "Dork! Sit with me!"

Sighing, he tentatively moved towards the couch, and when he was within distance of her, she grabbed him by the wrist and flung down onto the couch with her, laughing hysterically while Freddie tried to straighten himself out from his now seated position on his couch. As Sam's laughter subsided, he she caught him staring at her from the corner of her eye and positioned herself so that she was facing him, her eyes slowly beginning to droop from exhaustion. But Freddie wasn't able to tell that from the drunk grin on her lips.

"Sam, what are you doing here?", he asked her as he leaned back in his seat and got a better look at just how wasted she really was. Her hair was messier than usual, the make-up that Carly obviously forced her to wear was a bit smudged and she was still giggling. Her shirt with the torn right shoulder was sliding off, revealing her bra strap (which made the breath hitch in Freddie's throat), and the short skirt she was wearing looked like it had been through a night of hell. All in all, she looked like a completely drunk mess.

A completely **beautiful **drunk mess.

"Wellllll", she says, drawing out the 'L', "Carly was a party pooper and went to sleep and I figured that you'd wanna party so here I am!", she says laughing, throwing her arms into the air as if she was jumping out of a cake or something. "So come on, let's party!", she says, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up with her while she began to dance and wiggle around like a maniac, all the while still smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Freddie absolutely loved seeing her smile...he just wished she wasn't so drunk for him to see so much of it right now.

Glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the wall, he saw what time it was and he shook his head; it was four in the morning now, and he hadn't slept a wink, _AND_ he had a drunk Sam dancing in his living room. He thanked the heavens above that his mother wasn't around to see any of this. "Sam...it's four in the morning. You need to go to sleep."

"Only if it's with you...", she says as she stops dancing to face him, taking one big step so that their faces were mere inches away from each other's. Normally, Freddie's eyes would have bugged out of his head if she had ever said that (sober), but right now he was just exhausted and figured he'd deal with her hung-over self in the morning.

"Seriously Sam, get some sleep", he murmured as he gently took her by the hand and sits her down on the couch. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't", is all she says, which stops Freddie from walking away. Turning to face her again, he saw uncertainty cast a pall over her sky blue eyes. "Don't go...stay here."

"Sam", he half whines as he goes to leave again when the next words out of her mouth stop him dead in his tracks.

"Oh...alright...I guess you...really do hate me..."

Freddie whipped around only to catch the look of hurt in Sam's face as a single tear strolled down her cheek. She bit down on her lip and shut her eyes, trying to prevent more tears from falling. Seeing enough, Freddie sat beside her and took her hands in his, trying to come up with the right thing to say to her. He knew that he had to reassure her that he didn't hate her...but did he dare tell her how he really felt?

"Sam...you **know** I don't hate you. I could **never** hate you...", he trailed off, trying to get her to look at him.

"But do you love me? Do you find me pretty? Do you find me...beautiful?"

Right now, his mind was screaming "YES!" at the top of it's lungs, but the message never got to his vocal chords. He knew that he'd do any and everything for this girl, drunk or sober, whether she was insulting him or teaching him to throw Fat Cakes properly. But despite her state of mind...he knew that he had to let her know how he truly felt. Even if she wouldn't remember it in the morning...

"Sam, I...I..."

Her eyes momentarily light up, and it's right then and there that he knows that he just has to let it rip.

"I do love you...and I do find you beautiful."

She makes no attempt to hide her smile (or the tears streaming down her face) as she lunges forward and wraps him in a fierce hug. They were now lying on the couch, Sam's petite frame on top of Freddie, their faces literally an inch apart now.

"Really?"

All Freddie does is nod as he brushes away a strand of her blonde hair, gazing longingly into her blue orbs. He knows he shouldn't kiss her, but he wants nothing more in the world right now than to have her lips pressed against his. So he ventures there and puts the thought out.

"You wanna kiss me, don't you."

And all Sam can do is nod her head frantically, and the next thing he knew, they were indeed making out on his couch. After a few seconds, she pulled away and gave him that half tired, half-still-drunk smile.

"I forgot how great of a kisser you were."

He doesn't even respond; he just grabs her face and crushes his lips against hers again. They kept it up for a few good minutes before he broke off this time and laughed.

"God Sam, you're so hammered", he said in-between fits of laughter.

But instead of another kiss or a response, all Freddie heard was light snoring. Looking into her eyes, he saw that she had finally fallen asleep. Maneuvering her off of him and then scooping her into his arms bridal style, Freddie walked her back to his room and gently placed her on his bed. Figuring there was no harm in doing so, he curled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her close to his body as sleep finally took over him, but not before he whispered one more thing into her ear.

"You'll always be beautiful to me..."

Early the next morning, when Sam awoke, she found Freddie's limp arm around her. Remembering everything from the night before, she twisted around and faced him, watching him sleep peacefully. She smiled brightly, almost as bright as the sun, and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead as she returned the favor.

"I love you too."


End file.
